


The New Roommate, Daryl

by stormyyyann



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyyyann/pseuds/stormyyyann
Summary: Sloane Jayne has been taking care of her sister JJ since the beginning of the fall. The violence, the pain, the killing... all comes naturally to Sloane. But when her sister meets a man who wants to take them to their community, she is forced to go. Little does she know, the man who is ever so charming (implied sarcasm), ends up being the one she has eyes for. (Not Complete)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Cabin in the Woods.

Sloane’s POV 

So many noises filled my ears, alerting me to every movement or change that might bring us danger. 

The sound of our labored breaths, begging for oxygen from the amount of running. 

The sound of our footprints, hitting and crunching every twig and leaf that filled the Virginia dirt.

The sound of constant ringing in our ears reminding us of the trauma, the hurt, the fear.

We did not want to fight anymore. We did not want the splatter of blood on our clothes, on our face, on our hands. So we ran, I clubbed a few with the golf club I had found in the last place we stayed at, but instead of fighting we just ran. 

What felt like hours of running, we finally saw the shadow of a house. We were deep in the woods of Virginia which meant that whoever lived here is already dead, but if they are not they will not be very welcoming. 

I looked over at JJ, sweat was beating down her forehead and she looked like she was about to break, “You see that, JJ? A house.”

I slowed down and pointed at the little house as she asked, “Think it’s clear?”

“I really don’t know, but I think it’s worth a shot to look in it. Maybe even fight for it,” I pulled my handgun out of its holster and slowly crept toward the house, “Watch for the dead, JJ.”

She walked behind me with her gun, looking around in the woods as I looked for movement in the house. The house was small, it looked old but the wood that built it looked hardy. I stepped up the stairs onto the patio, the wood creaking in response. My breathing was still heavy and my heart pounded in fear, if someone was in here they were not just going to let two random girls stay with them, and for the safety of my sister, I would have to kill them. 

“Be careful, Sloane,” JJ peeped out, staying behind me with her handgun pointed at the woods. 

I scoffed at her and chuckled, “Yes ma’am”

I peered through the windows, looking for any movement in the house. There were no lights, but I still could not hear any shuffling around or voices. Which meant there probably was no living or dead in the house, but to be sure I tapped the end of my gun on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, I put my hand on the door and shook the handle, no budge. 

I knelt onto the floor and looked up at JJ who was pointing her gun in the direction of the woods. She was strong, mentally at least. Her arms were slightly shaking and I could see the exhaustion in her eyes, but she wanted nothing more than to protect me and if that meant her arms got tired… that meant her arms got tired. 

I pulled out the lock pick our father had given me from out of my pocket and unzipped the beautiful leather case that carried it. The door knob was older and rusted, meaning it would be easier. Of course the easier route would be just to break the door but that meant it would not lock, and that is the last thing I wanted. Within seconds I heard the click of the door unlock, I put my supplies away and stood up, pushing the creaky door open.

And just like that, that oh so familiar sound of moaning and the dragging of feet filled my ears and I looked up to see the dead dragging themselves through the messy house towards JJ and I. 

“I got em,” I said, pulling out my knife from where it stayed on my side, “watch outside.”

Slowly I walked towards the closest one, I never looked it in the eyes. I didn’t avoid looking at them because I felt bad, but rather I felt grossed out and disgusted by them. Like maybe they should have fought harder or prepared themselves better, but I know it is wrong of me to think that way because that is not how it always works. I put my free hand out to block it from coming any closer and swiftly I plunged the knife into the skull of the dead man. 

The other one came closer to me and chopped it’s teeth at me, “You are one ugly motherfucker.” 

Like second nature I stabbed my knife through the ear of the dead one, it fell down onto the floor immediately in response, “All gone, JJ.” 

“You know,” she said, walking through the door, shutting and locking it behind her, “they did not ask to be one of those creatures.”

“I know.” 

“So maybe you shouldn’t call them those bad words, I’m sure they were beautiful before they were transformed,” she gave me a look of sympathy and put her gun back in the holster. 

JJ was everything I wish I could be, sympathetic, caring, willing to see the good in everything. I told myself nightly to find those attributes inside of myself, but I couldn’t. There was nothing inside of me that cared for anything other than JJ, and keeping her safe, fed, and as happy as she can be with the given circumstances. 

I sighed and glared at her, “Alright Miss Perfect, help me drag these bodies out the back door.”

We dragged the bodies out the back door, leaving them on the patio to rot away. The odds of staying here longer than a few days would be rare, we were nomads. I double checked the two bedroom home for more of the dead, there were none. JJ cleaned up the mess that they left, scavenging for useful items. The kitchen was the least messy part of the house, so I made my way in there. I flung the cabinet doors open where probably about two weeks of food sat. I pulled out the green beans, the corn, and a bag of chips, searched the drawers for forks, and went over to JJ. 

She cleaned up the living room enough to where we could comfortably sit on the couches with blankets she grabbed from the rooms, she lit a few candles on the table and sat down waiting for me with a book she must have found. 

“Would you like green beans or corn for dinner, your choice. We can share the chips,” I said, moving the green beans and corn in her direction. 

She grabbed the corn, “Thank you.”

We popped open the cans and opened the chips, eating our dinner. This was one of the best dinners we had in a long time, the chips made the whole meal. We often ate canned foods, but never really got chips or anything else. If we weren’t eating canned food we ate roadkill or a squirrel if I felt like wasting a bullet. We talked, joked, and laughed. JJ read and I scavenged through the house, finding a diamond necklace in the master bedroom. 

I entered the bathroom and looked in the shower, it was clean. I turned the shower on, and surprisingly water streamed out. Happiness hit me so hard and JJ came running in, gawking at the water.

“Running water?” 

I looked over at her and smiled, “Yes.”

I put my hand under the water and it was still cold, but I did not care, “You want to go first?”

“No,” JJ walked out and shut the door, “you found it, I’ll go after.”

My heart fluttered in happiness. I stripped into my undergarments and looked at myself in the mirror. The first thing I noticed was how thin I was, the bones in my body stared at me as I stared at them. I was muscular in my arms and legs, but my ribs and hip bones popped out from the lack of fat. Dirt clung to almost every part of my body, almost making the scars that have appeared over the last few years unnoticeable. The rest of my clothes fell to the ground and I stepped into the shower. The water warmed up, it was still cold but no part of me complained. I watched the dirt go down the drain as I lathered soap from the cheap shampoo bottles into my hand. The amount of happiness that filled me is unexplainable.

As JJ took her time in the shower I looked through the closet for anything that may fit. I stuck the jeans I was wearing back on as there were no signs of pants that would fit me. I found a plain black tank top and threw it onto my frail body, it was loose on me but it was enough. A simple black flannel was the next piece of clothing I found so I threw it on and went to the couch. 

Shockingly, I felt safe enough in this place to not have either JJ or I take watch. After she found new clothes to wear, we each laid on separate couches cuddled in homemade quilts and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sloane’s POV 

My eyes fluttered open from the light that shone through the uncovered windows. Quietly, I rolled over and sat up, peering at a sleepy JJ. Her back was against me but I could hear the exhale of every breath that left her body, and the sound of her breathing is what brought me the most comfort in life. I slid my feet into my boots and stood up, heading towards the bathroom and grabbing my backpack on the way.

My backpack carried all of my essentials, but all I wanted out of it was my toothbrush and toothpaste. I made finding those things a priority when we found stores or places that carried those items because that last thing I wanted was to have bad breath or a cavity during a zombie apocalypse. After brushing my teeth and splashing my face with the cold water, I headed toward the front door with my backpack over my shoulders. 

At the door sat my weapons, and I picked up each one of them. I threw my sniper over my shoulders, slid my knife into its scabbard, and my handgun into its holster. I peered over at JJ one more time, noticing she had not moved at all since I last looked at her. As quietly as I could, I slid out the front door and headed toward the road to see what I could find.

-

The watch on my wrist read 9:08, meaning I had been gone for a few hours and JJ was probably wondering where I was. I scouted the area for stores and shops, finding a few that we would hit on our way to our next destination, but I didn’t go find anything in fear of running into something I couldn’t handle myself. Never had I been taught to track, but I used landmarks to find my way back to the cabin where I noticed through the windows JJ talking. 

My heart began to pound in my chest, I pulled out my gun from its holster and ran the rest of the way to the cabin. I slammed the door open to see a man standing, conversing with JJ, who seemed to appear unthreatened. But in a swift motion, out of fear, I shoved the man against the wall, pulling my knife out in the process and pressing it to his throat. 

“Sloane,” JJ squeaked out, moving towards me but knowing better then to stop me, “he is a good guy.”

Through gritted teeth I spit out, “How do you know?”

Before she could speak the man cut her off, “You don’t. But I can show you, if you are willing, our community could keep you safe and offer you guys-”

“Shut up,” I cut him off, pressing the knife harder against him without cutting him, “we don’t want to go to your, community.”

“We don’t?” 

I looked back at JJ who had her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed, glaring at me, “Let him go so we can talk, Sloane.”

My eyes darted from hers to his, and I stared deep into him. His blue eyes looked at me with the same amount of intensity as mine did to him. He was clean cut, not a spec of dirt on his pale face that had a mop of brown hair on top. No signs of fear, just a demeanour that showed he had a job and it must be finished.

I released him, stepped back while putting my knife away, then pulled my handgun out. 

“That is not necessary,” JJ said, looking at me with sympathy yet courage. 

I sighed at her but kept my gun out, settling it down by side. He readjusted himself and looked at me, not in a way that made me feel bad for reacting how I did but in a way of understandment. JJ nodded at him and he looked at me and smiled. 

“We have a community called Alexandria, it is surrounded by four walls. Inside those walls lay houses with hot water and electricity, and enough food for everyone to have seconds. Our leader, Rick, will welcome you two in with open arms… specifically since you are two young girls.”

I shot the man a dirty look, “Just because we are two young girls? You implying we can’t take care of ourselves?”

“That’s not what I’m saying, but stereotypically women are more accepted than men because you guys don’t pose as big as a threat.”

I went to speak but JJ cut me off, “We understand. Aaron, can you please wait outside while I talk to my sister for a minute and we pack up?”

“Sure.”

The man, I’m presuming his name was Aaron as that is what JJ called him, walked out the door and softly shut it behind him. JJ made eye contact with me then broke it, grabbing her bag and packing it up. 

I watched her throw her clothes into her bag, she abruptly zipped it and threw it on the floor, “Sloane, please. We need this, I need this. This sense of comfort, peace, protection, normalcy.” 

“What if something goes wrong? What if they are bad people?”

JJ threw her backpack onto her back and walked towards the door, “Sloane, you were born for this life. Fighting, killing, violence… that all comes so natural to you but me, not so much.”

“JJ,” I choked out, “that’s not true.”

“We’ll wait for you outside, 5 minutes or we’re leaving without you.” 

The door slammed and I was left standing in the middle of an abandoned house all by myself. I groaned out, kicking the box next to me. Quickly, I swiped some of the cans of food into my backpack and headed out the door. 

Aaron and JJ stood at the end of the porch, both looking up at me as I shut the door. I stood there, crossed my arms and huffed, but the two just smiled at me and headed down the road. Knowing JJ was not going to back down, I followed the two to our new destination.

-

About an hour of walking and we made it to Alexandria, never had I seen anything like this place since the fall happened. Huge, tall walls surrounded a beautiful neighborhood. People talked and kids ran around, nobody stared at us as we followed Aaron. JJ was in awe, and by the look on her face I could tell she was booming with excitement.

“I’m going to take you to meet our leader, Rick. He is in this church right here, working on plans for the place.”

We followed him into the church and the second we walked in, three people peered over at us. A man, one who radiated dominance and power peered over at us. He was in the middle of the two other people who had that same energy. He had longer, dark hair with a short salt and pepper beard. The woman to his left was beautiful, from African American descent. The dreads in her hair were long and the eyes that sat between it glistened with confidence. Lastly, the woman to his right was older. Her short, grey hair topped her pale, frail figure but by the looks on her face, she was able to hold her own. Despite the intense stares, I held my ground next to a JJ who clearly did not feel as threatened. 

“Rick,” he stepped towards the leader, JJ moved with him but I stayed still, “I found these two in a cabin about 3 miles west of here.”

The leader, now to us known as Rick, stepped towards us with an intense look on his face, “What’s your name?”

JJ smiled at him sweetly and pointed to herself, “I’m Joanna Jayne, but people call me JJ.” 

She pointed in my direction and went to introduce me, but I cut her off, “Sloane.”

He nodded and looked back at the two women who were clearly listening in on the conversation, but not going to the extent of speaking in it. Rick looked back and forth at the two of us then laid his eyes on JJ.

“How many walkers have you killed?”

“Walkers?”

“The dead ones,” I chimed in, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

She looked over at me and smiled, then looked back at him, “Only a dozen.”

Rick scoffed, looked at me, then back at her, “How many people have you killed?”

“None,” JJ said in confidence, “I don’t kill, and I wouldn’t unless I had to.”

“It’s been about four years since all this has happened and you have only killed a dozen zombies and no people?”

“I do all of the killing,” I said, looking at him with a tilted head, “I’ve killed more zombies than I can count, and I can count pretty high.”

Rick walked towards me and stopped, staring at me with that same intense look he’s had on this entire time, “How many people have you killed?”

This was the question I was hoping he didn’t ask me as I didn’t like speaking of my kill count in front of JJ. I knew how much she hated death, but to make this happen for her I put that feeling aside, “15.”

“Why?”

I looked away for a brief moment, trying to get my emotions controlled, then looked back into his piercing blue eyes, “Because I felt threatened and I was not taking a chance of a strong, angry group of men attacking my sister or I. So I killed them with this very sniper that lays on my back, and sadly, I don’t feel any remorse.”

Rick nodded his head then looked back at the two women, the one on the right smirking at him and slightly nodding, the other just looking at him intensely. Aaron and JJ stood silent beside me, and I simply looked at them waiting for a response. After what felt like an eternity, Rick chuckled and nodded.

“Welcome to Alexandria.”

JJ turned around and embraced me into her arms, “I have a good feeling about this place.”

Beside us Aaron smiled and looked at Rick, “Where should I put them?”

Rick pondered for a minute then looked back at the woman, “What do you guys think? Give em their own house?”

“Why don’t you stick them with Daryl? He lives alone.”

“Michonne…” the older woman trailed off, “do you really think-”

Rick cut her off, “That’s not a bad idea. Since you moved in with Tobin, that house he is staying in is basically empty.”

“He isn’t going to like that.”

Michonne looked at her and cocked her head, “Why not? He’s barely there anyway.”

Carol threw her hands up in defeat and walked past us, not even glancing in our direction. Rick and Aaron conversed slightly more before he took us to our new home, with our new roommate. 

Daryl. 

-  
The show itself I feel like does not give a good representation of exactly how Alexandria was set up, or who was living in each house. This is obviously a Post-Wolves but Pre-Negan, but I'm not exactly sure who lives where or with who so I am going to list how I imagine it may have been. It may not be accurate or how others viewed it, but this is my viewpoint on it. 

I imagine about 14 houses by looking at pictures off the internet, not sure if that is accurate or not but for the sake of this FANFICTION, that is what it will be. We can also assume that these houses have 3 to 4 bedrooms.

\- Rick, Carl, Michonne, and Judith

\- Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, and Gabriel (when he is not in the church) 

\- Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, and Morgan 

\- Carol, Tobin, other Alexandrians 

\- Daryl (and now Sloane and JJ)

\- Other Alexandrians fill other homes, the rest is up to your imagination


	3. The Encounter.

Sloane’s POV 

Aaron walked you and JJ over to a house, closer to the gate but towards the middle. It was a modern home, and was clearly well taken care of on the outside. 

“I’m not sure if Daryl is home,” Aaron pondered, walking up the steps, “by the missing bike, I’m guessing not.”

Even with being sure that the unknown man was not at his home, Aaron knocked on the door. He’s a polite man, you thought to yourself. When the three of you walked through the door, the immediate smell of cigarette smoke hit your nose.

I coughed out, “This place is nice.”

Aaron let out a low chuckle and looked around the place with an unapproved look, “Sorry about that, didn’t know he was smoking in the home… or leaving it such a disaster.”

Dirt and mud was drug in from the outside and made a path through the home. The kitchen was dirty, dishes filled the sink and old food scattered itself along the counters. Half-empty bottles of beer and whiskey were placed randomly throughout the place, along with arrows that were either broken or in the midst of getting cleaned. And through all that, the smell of cigarette smoke still lingered in the air, as if the walls had sucked in the smell and shot it back out as you walked past them. 

I could feel my face fill with disgust, not at the home but at how the home was treated. This man did not know how lucky he was to have a bed and a roof over his head, and he had the audacity to leave this place a mess. You hadn’t even met the man and he left a sour taste in your mouth, all based on how he left his home. 

“Follow me.”

We followed Aaron up the stairs where all the bedrooms were, very close to one another in proximity. 

“The master bedroom is obviously Daryl’s,” he said, pointing to the closed door at the end of the hall, “but these two right here are open, and perfect for you two.”

JJ opened the first door and stepped into the room, Aaron and I watching. She gawked at the neatly made bed and the desk that took up the majority of the room. As she looked through her new chamber, I opened the door next to it, the one closest to Daryl’s. 

The door creaked open and unfolded into a beautiful hideaway, or at least that's how I viewed it. The bed sat in the center of the bedroom, against the wall, surrounded by two night stands. Across from the bed was a dresser, topped with paintings and other random nick nacks. 

“You like it?”

I looked over at Aaron and smiled, “I do, but will Daryl?”

“He’ll be fine with it,” he shrugs, “and if he isn’t… well he’ll get over it.”

I let out a light chuckle and ran my hand along the white bed sheets, “I’m sorry for being so resistant earlier, I felt threatened.”

“No need to be sorry, I would have acted the same way. But get some rest, I’ll have someone drop by you and your sister some clothes, and hopefully you’ll get to meet Daryl.”

I shot Aaron a soft smile, and layed down on the bed, sighing at how comfortable the pillow was. It was midday when we got here; but when my eyes fluttered back open, I could see the sun setting through the window. 

“Shit,” I murmured out, rolling off the bed and stepping onto the floor with boots already on my feet. 

I walked through the hallway and down the stairs, the house was so silent other than my footsteps. When I made it to the bottom, I looked around at the messy home. It was easy for me to assume JJ was still sleeping or still in her room since the house was not cleaned, she could not help herself if it was this dirty. 

So I cleaned, every inch of the home. 

About an hour passed of me cleaning alone, JJ came down and helped me finish. Two hours later and the house was spotless, not a piece of dirt layed on the floor and not one dish was out of place. As I put away the cleaning supplies, someone knocked on the door. I looked over as JJ opened the door, Rick and Michonne stood at there, both holding something. Out of the corner of my eye I could see someone standing behind Rick, much younger than me… probably about JJ’s age.

“Hello JJ,” Rick’s deep voice filled the room, “how are you guys settling in?”

She moved over so they could walk in, “Good, thank you.” 

As they stepped in and she shut the door, the younger boy stopped and held out his hand to her, “Carl.”

She shook it back and introduced herself, “JJ.”

They walked towards me in the kitchen, and Rick spoke out, “Hi, Sloane.” 

“Hey,” softly I spoke out, “thank you.”

The two individuals nodded at me, Michonne sat down a platter, “Carol made you guys some dinner, but she wasn’t able to bring it over. She assumed Daryl didn’t have any food in this house… which by the way looks very clean.”

“Yeah,” I giggled out, “we may have done a deep cleaning.”

She smiled at me and mouthed the words, Thank God.

Carl walked up beside me and introduced himself, which gave me a second to look at him. The first thing I was directed to was the wrap that covered his eye, and out of respect I peered away only to be caught by his other eye, that was a striking blue, just like his fathers. His hair was long and topped with a very large hat, and his smile glistened at me. I shot him a smile back and shook his hand.

“We brought you guys some extra clothes as well. Tomorrow we can talk about jobs and how you two can contribute to the place.”

“Sounds good, we’re ready to work,” JJ said in confidence, smiling over at the three individuals.

Rick began motioning his family out the door, “Good, I’m going to go get my daughter and head home. See you two tomorrow.”

The family walked out the door and closed it behind them, leaving JJ and I in this foreign place all alone. As the night went on and we ate our dinner and sat around the couch for awhile, I continuously glanced at the door waiting for the unknown man to walk it; but he never came. When the clock struck eleven we headed up the stairs, JJ heading for her room and myself heading towards the shower. 

I entered the bathroom, shut the door, and turned the shower on. As I stripped off my clothes the water began to heat up, steam beginning to fill up the small space and the air that surrounded me. The water was hot when I stepped in, heating my skin up. Despite the slight discomfort, I savored the feeling of the heat since I had not felt that in years. I took my time in the shower, scrubbing myself down as I pondered on our new home. 

After what felt like forever, I turned the nozzle of the shower off and stepped out into the damp air. As I dried myself off I heard the sound of footsteps, very light but still movement. I wrapped the fluffy towel around my scarred body and listened, no more movement. Probably JJ going back to bed. Softly, I pushed the door open and the cold air hit me, causing me to look down and watch as the goosebumps appeared on my pale legs. 

“Who the hell are ya’?” 

The second that deep voice filled the already frozen air, the goosebumps ran across my body ten times stronger than before. Despite the cold air and the intense goosebumps, heat crept onto my face in embarrassment and I couldn’t look up. 

“Can ya’ talk, girl,” he spat out, clearly angered at the intrusion.

Finally I got the courage to look up at the man, and so many emotions came crashing down that I felt my grip on my towel loosen from the intensity. Never had I been so flustered by an encounter with a man, specifically one who was clearly much older than me. In mortification, I gripped my towel so strongly until my knuckles turned red and looked towards him but not directly at him.

“I-I… Uhm-I,” I stuttered out, clearly unsure of the situation at hand. 

He shook his head and turned away, “I can’t deal with this right now.”

Daryl slammed his door open and shut in such a swift motion that I felt the breeze against my skin. I stood dumbfounded in the hallway for a few seconds, feeling humiliated from my first encounter with the man himself. Quietly, I slipped into my bedroom and into a state of shame.

An empty field. I stood alone in an empty field, filled with wildflowers of the most vibrant colors. I turned around for the dead, waiting for one to come attack me. The feeling of comfort that sat at the bottom of my heart crept up when I realized that there was no one to hurt me. So I turned around, just to be met with the face I had seen earlier.

Daryl’s. 

His blue eyes stared into my similar ones, beside us beautiful blue flowers popping up. His hand softly graced my cheek, and the second his rough hand made contact with my soft skin electricity shot through me. And before my eyes flashed scenes. 

Daryl and I.

We sat and drank. 

We killed and fough.

We made love. 

We struggled. 

We held hands through the forest.

We held our child. 

We watched our child grow.

We died, together.

After those flashed through my mind I returned to the field, but instead of standing there with him, we laid there. My head on his chest, his heartbeat the only thing I could hear. His arms wrapped around me. The flowers around us blossomed and flourished, the sun shone bright, hitting his perfect perplection. His hair covered his face, but moved out of the way when he looked over at me. Everything was peaceful, a sense of normalcy and romance in the air. 

“I love you,” he spoke out, gracing my lips with his.

The second his lips left mine, everything went dark. We got separated, one of us on either side of the field. The dead surrounded us, separated us from one another. I could see him through the crowd, our eye contact never broke. Just as he went to speak, the walkers that surrounded him bit into him. I cried out and lunged towards him, but everything went black. 

My eyes shot open as my body threw itself forward. Sweat beaded up on my forehead and my heart pounded so hard that every part of my body seized at the sudden urge of adrenaline. I swung myself off the bed and stood up quickly, attempting to catch my breath. I looked out the window, the night was slowly fading to day. 

Slowly I pushed open my door and looked around, Daryl's door was shut and no light peered out from under the crack. I slid out and down the stairs, into the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets, finding tea and making myself a cup. 

When it was finished I slid into one of the barstools, sipping on the hot liquid and letting it run down my throat, reminding me that I was in reality. That familiar sound of footsteps filled my ears, and my heart dropped. Every part of me wanted to jump off this chair and hide myself in the closet across the way from me, but I knew I would be too late and make a fool out of myself. So I sipped on my tea and looked toward the ground.

Daryl came down the stairs and when his foot hit the ground below us both, I looked up at him. My dream from last night rammed itself into my mind, but luckily he did not even look at me. He walked past me with no acknowledgement, just a crossbow and a determined walk. Within moments he was past me and out the door, slamming it behind him.

Relief left your body but guilt creeped in, every brain cell trying to figure out what the emotions you felt were. But in hopes of pushing them out, you stared out the window at the growing light, sipping on your tea and fighting off the feeling of feeling for him.


End file.
